Lyssa Hightower
GENERAL INFORMATION '''Username: '''AlmightyEnige Name: Lyssa Hightower Age: 22 Culture/Kingdom: The Reach Ambition: Insert Ambition Position within House: Eldest daughter of Lord Hightower FAMILY Father: Lord Gerion Hightower Mother: Lady Alerie Florent Siblings: * Janna Hightower(22/Sister) * Megga Hightower(17/Sister) * Cassana Hightower(15/Sister) * Marissa Hightower(12/Sister) * Catelynn Hightower(5/sister) * Falia Hightower(1 hour/Deceased) Other(s): * Lyonel Hightower(78/Grandfather/Deceased) * Dickon Hightower(Uncle/Deceased) * Melessa Redwyne(Aunt/Married Dickon) * Clayton Hightower (23/Cousin) * Garlan Hightower (18/Cousin) * Leona Hightower (17/Cousin) * Garret Hightower (12/Cousin) Husband: None. TRAITS & ATTRIBUTES APPEARANCE & HISTORY '''Appearance: '''Lyssa's hair runs down her back and reaches past her waist, it's wavy and blonde. Her eyes are as blue as blue can be, bright yet icy, rather enchanting if you stare to long. She is considered tall for a woman. Her skin is fair, white, it's soft at the touch(she takes care of herself very well). ---- History: Lyssa was born to Lord Gerion Hightower and Lady Cassana Florent. First born, her parents had hoped for a boy, but since she was only the first, they didn't worry. Lyssa was raised to be an elegant, and well mannered lady. As her parents continued to have more children, more and more girls came, in the end, to make up for not being a boy, she sought out knowledge, maybe she wouldn't be able to wield a sword, but she could use her brains as a weapon. With her fathers permission she was taught all he could teach, she was taught trade, learned the ways of an alchemist, and in the end became to be an intelligent girl, while most ladies would be sewing, she was studying in the library down in Oldtown. During her times at the library, she was usually accompanied by Theobald Gardener, they read fables all the way to genealogies. The two became close friends during their times together. Lyssa was always one to be with her family, despite some harsh treatment from her father, that she translated into love. She spent a good deal of time with her sisters, and when her mother was pregnant yet again, they were overjoyed, perhaps it would be a boy? In the end it didn't matter, the little girl, named Falia, died an hour after her birth, born as to weak a child. It was a time of sorrow, every child was welcome to the family, and for a moment they were pulled apart. But after a few weeks they were alright, having recovered from their little loss steadily. Falia was to be ten and four now. After Falia came Marissa who thankfully, was alright, unlike the previous child. Lyssa ended up becoming close to her young sister, taking care of her just as much as the wet nurses and her mother. In all honesty, Lady Cassana and Lord Gerion fucked like rabbits. They had one more child, Catelynn, then decided it was enough children for the two. Lyssa is now at Highgarden, sent there by her father, who hoped she might capture the King's love. Category:Players Category:Reach